


Rain

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You showed up at my place in the middle of the night in the pouring rain and kissed me out of nowhere so maybe you should get out of those wet clothes" for murphamy? Pretty please! I just... I need more murphamy in my life. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain outside was torrential, hitting the roof of his quaint little house rather loudly. Listening to downpour, Bellamy lets out a soft hum happy to be safe inside where it was warm and toasty. He pushes the bridge of his glasses up onto his nose, looking down at the papers he had been correcting. High schoolers were idiots.

Occasionally he would come across one essay that had him singing praises to the stars and it would hold him over until he read the next shitty one. Bellamy wondered if maybe his teaching style was all wrong. Maybe he was a crap teacher and that’s why most of his students weren’t doing well. But then he remembered how he was in high school and realized that some high schoolers were in fact just numbskulls.

With the rain pouring down as his soundtrack, Bellamy continues to correct papers red pen seeming to appear more and more on his students’ papers. As he grades the essays, Bellamy’s mind wanders to a certain person. A man with a hooked nose and sharp eyes.

Sighing softly Bellamy thinks about the man who sets his heart fluttering with just a single glance and every time their hands so much a brushed one another, Bellamy’s cheeks flamed red..

Bellamy had a very small crush on the teacher who taught math next door and no matter what he couldn’t seem to get John Murphy off his mind. As all his thoughts were now consumed by the brunette, Bellamy lets his pen drop setting his papers down as well.

He pushes up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head to get all of the kinks out. Letting out a yawn, Bellamy pads over to the kitchen still listening to the steady pattering of the rain.

It’s interrupted though by a knock on the door. A confused expression settles on Bellamy’s face as he thinks over who could be at the door during this storm. His sister, Octavia, was out of town with her boyfriend while Miller, his best friend, was gone with his boyfriend as well. Clarke, a fellow teacher, hadn’t mentioned that she would be coming over anytime soon.

With a shrug and still mentally going through everyone he knew (the list wasn’t that long) Bellamy backtracks instead heading to the front door instead of the kitchen. He swings the door open and what greets him shocks him more than any of the essays he had just read did.

Standing there on the front stoop of his little house was none other than the man who Bellamy had been thinking. John Murphy was soaking wet, clothes clinging to his skin (Bellamy’s eyes may or may not have lingered a few seconds too long.) but there was a determined look on his face and before Bellamy can utter even a squeak of surprise, Murphy surges forward pressing his lips to his curly haired coworker’s.

Bellamy is surprised to say the least but he melts into the kiss, hands coming up to thread through Murphy’s soaking hair. He clings to the slender man, lips work against his smoothly. Murphy has one hand on the back of Bellamy’s neck while the other rests on his hip lightly. He bites down on the older man’s lips, and Bellamy lets out a low groan, causing a grin to stretch against Murphy’s lips.

Bellamy is the first to pull away and he does so reluctantly. There’s a glazed look in his eyes, his lips pink and puffy from the kissing. His hands have drifted down, now on Murphy’s back holding him close. His voice is a mere whisper as he says, “As much as I love kissing in the rain, I think we should get you of these wet clothes.”

Murphy’s grin widens and as Bellamy slips his hand into the younger man’s, tugging him into the house, the only thought on his mind was how much more he loved the rain right now.

When the door closes behind him, Murphy’s smile slips a bit and he worriedly whispers, “You aren’t mad are you?”

Bellamy turns back around, sending the brunette a reassuring smile. His voice is gentle as he says, “I like you too, Murphy. Why would I be mad?”

The grin that had disappeared moments before stretches across Murphy’s face again. Not being able to help himself he leans forward slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Bellamy’s lips. Bellamy lifts a hand, cradling his cheeks before pulling away to whisper.

“I really hate wet clothes and I also really want to see you without clothes. The bedroom is down the hall.”

Murphy’s eyes fill with lust, Bellamy mirroring him. The two lean in simultaneously, teeth knocking together and lips clashing. Bellamy’s hand are already moving, pulling at Murphy’s drenched shirt.  

Clothes fly and the rain continues to pour. This time it’s the soundtrack to Bellamy finally giving into what he wants.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
